


Shanks and blood

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' valentine to Toby is..odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanks and blood

You want a perfect love, Tobe.  
You want me to save you from yourself, to be your hero.  
Well, I’m not that man, babe.  
I’m the one who will drag you down while whispering sweet nothings in your ear.  
I will fuck you and devastate you.  
Your cries of pleasure won’t turn to terror, because I love you.  
I’ve killed every other male lover I ever had.  
You are the one.  
You are as naïve as Bonnie is.  
She wanted me to be her perfect, faithful husband and the father of her kids.  
I fucked her sister and gave her gonorrhea.  
I gave you so much more than that.  
You won’t get heart and flowers from me, babe.  
You’ll get blood and guts and shanks.  
You’ll get a man who will die for you.  
Happy Valentine’s Day, Toby.


End file.
